Swish and Flick
by Little Octopus
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is in for a big surprise when he receives a letter on his eleventh birthday. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted him as a first year Muggleborn and they have asked a Pureblood first year to show him the ropes of the magic world.
1. Chapter 1

Swish and Flick

Alfred loved his birthday. He got cake and presents and he always ended the night with fireworks. Though the fireworks weren't exactly for him, they were still pretty awesome.

His eleventh birthday was no different really. He had a few more friends than family this time, and he was in England, but it was mostly the same. Cake, presents, water guns and everyone wore red, white and blue, Alfred's favorite colors. Yup. Alfred loved his birthday.

However, something was different this birthday. While he was opening his presents, he found an envelope. It was heavy and his name and address was handwritten in green ink across the front. He glanced around, but no one claimed it. He tucked the envelope aside for later.

After everyone left, Alfred approached his parents, envelope in hand. "Mom? Dad?"

Frederick Jones looked up from picking up the cups and plates from the table. Amanda, who was taking down the decorations, stopped and looked at her son. "What is it, baby?"

Ignoring the pet name, Alfred held his card out to his father. "I don't know what this is."

"Hm." His father took the envelope and flipped it over in his hands. "No return address."

"Should we open it?" Amanda asked, leaning over her husband's shoulder.

"We should. It could be from the school or something."

"Why would the school I haven't gone too yet send me mail?" Alfred asked.

The Jones family had moved from America to England at the end of Alfred's school year for his father's work. As a result, the only children at Alfred's birthday were his father's coworker's children. Alfred's mother had asked everyone to wear red, white and blue, to make Alfred feel more comfortable. And because it was his birthday and he usually got what he wanted.

"Maybe it's a welcoming letter." Amanda said cheerily.

"Can't hurt to open it." Frederick replied. He took his finger and peeled at the wax seal on the envelope.

Alfred looked on in curiosity. What elementary school would seal an envelope with wax? It didn't make any sense.

Frederick took a letter from the envelope and began to read. As he got to the end of the page, his brows became more and more furrowed. Amanda then moved to her husband in worry. As she read the letter, she got the same look as Alfred's father.

"What is it?" Alfred asked. Had he been rejected from the school? If it was because he hit that one kid when he tried to push Alfred's best friend, Matthew, off the monkey bars, he would be really mad.

"It's from...a magic school?" Frederick said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alfred said. "What do you mean magic school?"

"'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Fredrick read from the letter. "They want you to attend."

Alfred blinked in confusion. What the heck was a wizard school? Was he a magical being or something? But that didn't make sense because no one else he knew was. Sure strange things happened to him from time to time, but he was by no means magic. Was he?

"This has got to be a joke." Frederick said, shaking his head at the letter.

"Honey, think about it. When he's angry, stuff happens. When he's sad, everything else seems to dull." Amanda said.

"Yeah! And it didn't rain today like it usually does and I was really happy!" Alfred said.

Frederick looked between his wife and his son who resembled her wheat blond hair and happy smile. He wanted to think that Alfred was special, but magic was not the way to explain the things that happened around Alfred. It really made no sense.

"There's another letter." Fredrick said suddenly, feeling the second page. "Maybe it's an apology or an explanation."

"I want to read it!" Alfred said. He snatched the letter from his dad and read aloud:

"'Dear Alfred F. Jones,

As you are a Muggleborn,'" Alfred furrowed brow in confusion at the weird word, "'You are eligible for our newest program to mingle Purebloods and the Muggleborns. You will meet Arthur Kirkland on August 31st at Big Ben to gather all of your supplies for school, along with learning the ways of the Wizarding world.

My regards,

Professor McGonagall.'"

"I guess it can't hurt to see what it this is all about." Frederick said.

Alfred looked up at his father. "Do you really think I'm magic?"

Frederick offered a smile to his son. "I'm not saying your not."

A grin spread across Alfred's face. He had always known he was different! And this was his proof!

"I have to call Mattie!" Alfred said, turning to run into the house.

"Wait Al, it says not to talk to anyone about this." Fredrick said.

"What?" Alfred said, his smile falling.

"I guess they don't want everyone to know about this magic place. Or everyone is in on this joke." His father continued.

"I don't think it's a joke." Amanda spoke up. If it was, don't you think they would have popped out already? And it's way too serious feeling."

Alfred looked between his parents. He felt they all knew something was wrong with him. When he was mad, and wanted something to explode, a jar or can of food would suddenly pop open. When he was upset, the house flooded. When he was happy, things would float through the air. Those things had to be connected!

"I guess we'll find out in August." Fredrick said, tucking the letter away.

•

Alfred's sky blue eyes searched the crowd. He was looking for a tall dark wizard type of person. With a tall pointy hat, long robes and maybe a beard. He would probably even have a staff or something.

His parents stood beside him, somewhat nervous. They kept a close eye on their son, slightly afraid this could all be a very strange kidnapping scheme.

"Are you the Jones family?" A delicate voice asked.

Alfred whipped around, slightly disappointed to see a lady standing with a boy his age. The woman stood tall and proud, her blonde hair twisted in an elegant bun and her green eyes sparkling with joy. A smile was set on her burgundy lips, matching the deep red accents in the tight dress she wore to her knees. Alfred mildly wondered how she walked on the cobblestones in heels.

"Er, yes. Are you Miss Kirkland?" Frederick asked, holding a hand out.

"Mrs. But call me Elizabeth. This is Arthur." She placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

Deciding to let their parents talk, Alfred smiled at the boy across from him. He was smaller than Alfred, but in a stays-inside-and-reads kind of way. He was slightly taller than Alfred though. His hair was as golden as his mother's with green eyes to match.

"Hi, I'm Alfred. Are you a wizard too?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Be careful of how loud you speak of our kind. We don't need the Muggles finding out about us."

"Sorry. What's a Muggle anyway?" Alfred asked, lowering his tone.

"A nonmagical human being." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh. So Muggleborn means-"

"A wizard that was given magic though no magic blood runs through their family history." Arthur said, "and I am a pureblood. My family is a long line of wizards. Only a few have gone off to marry half-bloods and Muggleborns, but the majority of us have stayed with only purebloods."

Alfred's head was swimming. Arthur was talking to him like a really stuck up teacher and all the different names were making it hard to follow. "Is being a Muggleborn bad?" Was the only question he could come up with at the moment.

Arthur gave Alfred a strange look. Then the boy sighed and folded his arms. "It depends on the wizard."

"What do you think?" Alfred asked. He had thought they could be friends, but if Arthur couldn't look past his status as a Muggleborn, then Alfred could kiss that dream goodbye.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. You're actually the first I've ever met."

"If I'm the first you ever met, then why would you-"

"Okay, boys! Let's get going! We don't want all the good cauldrons to be taken." Elizabeth said, clapping her hands.

"Cauldrons?" Alfred asked. "Like those creepy witches with long noses and green skin?"

"Do I have a long nose and green skin?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, no." Alfred said sheepishly.

"Then let's go get a cauldron! We will meet you two here in a couple of hours." Elizabeth said to Alfred's parents.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Alfred said. He smiled and followed the two Brits down the street.

As they were walking, Alfred thought now would be a good time to ask about magic and everything that had to do with it.

"How many of us are there?" Alfred asked.

"Thousands. Maybe millions." Elizabeth said. "We hide from the Muggles. They would kill us right off."

"Then why am I here? If my parents are Muggles, how come they would have a magic kid?" Alfred pushed.

"It happens sometimes. Rarely, a family of purebloods bore a squib. Someone with no magic. The opposite of you, Alfred, really." Elizabeth smiled at the young boy.

"Oh. And you guys are purebloods right?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, we are." Elizabeth said.

"How do you manage that? If there are so many half-bloods and Muggleborns, how is it possible to still have pure blood?" Alfred pressed.

"Arthur, would you care to answer?" Elizabeth looked pointedly at her son.

Arthur shot a glare to his mother before dropping his gaze to Alfred. The blond sneered at the shorter. "Why can't he just read about it?"

"Because he is curious now. And McGonagall said to make friends with other wizards. It's a new thing they're trying, Al, may I call you Al?" After a brief nod, Elizabeth continued. "They want more purebloods to be friends with Muggleborns. They're trying to stop the discrimination against us."

"What do you mean? Aren't we all magical? Why would there be dis-crime-nation?" Alfred struggled over the big word.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred was beginning to think that was all Arthur knew how to do. "Purebloods think that since you weren't born from magic parents that you don't deserve magic."

" _Some_ purebloods, Arthur." Elizabeth said. "Well, enough talk about that, we have much more fun things to do!"

Arthur scowled at his shoes. Alfred shrugged and followed Arthur's mother into a...bar?

"Er, ma'am?" Alfred said, looking at the strange people around them. "Are we allowed in here?"

Elizabeth glanced at Alfred before giggling behind her hand. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forget you don't know anything. This is the way to Diagon Alley! We will get everything you need for Hogwarts here!"

"But, this is a bar." Alfred said again, confused.

"Stupid muggle." Arthur mumbled under his breath. He left Alfred behind to follow his mother to the back.

The witch tapped a long wooden stick against some bricks. Alfred watched curiously, ignoring Arthur's hate. The bricks folded in on each other and opened into a crowded street.

Alfred felt his mouth drop on awe. The people that scurried from place to place were wearing a variety of clothes. Long robes that hung down past their feet. Medieval dresses that took up the space of four people, a group of young girls were wearing what seemed to be some sort of uniform. Alfred looked up at Elizabeth. "What is this place?"

"Diagon Ally of course!" she said with a grin and a flourish of her hand.

"It's amazing." Alfred laughed.

"It's disgusting." Arthur said from alfred's side. "I wish they would clean up the place." he finished with a sneer.

Alfred didn't let Arthur's mood kill his own. He thought the street was amazing and nothing could change that. "Where are we going first?"

"I think we'll get your robes done. Those always take the longest." Elizabeth said. "Follow closely boys, this is a big place to get lost in." she strode forward and Alfred found himself on her heels.

Moving to busy London had been bad enough trying not to lose his parents, he didn't want to get lost in this magical part now.

Alfred was tempted to hold Elizabeth's hand just so he could gawk at all of the shops around him. He saw kids pressed against a window staring at a broomstick, owls in other store windows, dusty books piled by another. Alfred wanted to go in every shop and look at everything.

They reached a shop and Elizabeth ushered them in. She called to the seamstress and they began to talk about the robes and such. Alfred spun slowly on his heel and stared at the flying needles and thread, the tape measures, notepads and pens. He even saw a pair of scissors soaring around.

He frowned at that, wasn't that dangerous? He turned and tugged on Arthur's sleeve.

The blond glared and smack his hand away. "What do you want?"

Alfred felt his frown deepen, but he quickly changed it. Just because Arthur was a jerk didn't mean he had to be. "Should those scissors be flying around like that?"

"What's wrong with them?" Arthur asked.

"I mean, they're flying scissors." Alfred said, unsure why Arthur couldn't understand the issue.

After a few moments of Arthur starting at Alfred like he was an idiot, a lightbulb went off in his head. "You're scared that they are going to stab you. "

Alfred couldn't believe 're all wizards dumb? "Well, yeah."

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Do you really think that she would slew scissors to fly around the room if it wasn't safe?"

"Well, no. But it still could be dangerous!" Alfred said.

"You really are as dumb as you look." Arthur spat.

"Arthur!" Elizabeth snapped.

The blond dropped is glare and faced his mother. "Yes?"

"Come get measured, dear." She ushered her son over to the seamstress.

Alfred looked away from Arthur to look around the room some more. It was pretty cool. Fabric was folding itself and the flying tools. Alfred felt entranced.

"I'm sorry about my son, Alfred." Elizabeth said, pulling Alfred from his staring.

"It's okay." Alfred shrugged. "I'm sure it's frustrating trying to explain a whole world to some newbie."

Elizabeth twisted her hands together. She let out a soft sigh and rested her hand on Alfred's shoulder. "It's not that you are new to this world. A lot of half-bloods are too. The thing that Arthur doesn't like about you is that you are Muggleborn."

Alfred's baby blue eyes were confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"My husband and I are Purebloods, that makes Arthur Pureblood. And while my family was okay with everyone being who they are, Arthur's father didn't agree. He thought that magic should stay with magic families and that Muggles didn't deserve it. I'm afraid that Arthur has inherited this way of thinking." the beautiful woman seemed pained, or disappointed. "Arthur sees Muggleborns as bad people. He calls them-"

"Mudblood." Arthur said. His glare from behind his mother made Alfred angry. How could someone hate somebody else just for being born a certain way? It made no sense.

Well, Alfred would just have to prove Arthur wrong.

After being returned safely to his parents, Alfred couldn't wait to show them all of his cool stuff. He even had an owl! He had wanted one of the large mean looking ones, but Elizabeth had explained that those weren't quite what he wanted. So he ended up with Captain, a small jet black owl with glowing amber eyes.

Though his parents seemed uncomfortable with the fact that he and Arthur would be partners for the year, they allowed it. Mainly because Alfred explained that Arthur had never met someone like him and that Alfred wanted to change Arthur's point of view.

So now, Alfred stood at King's Cross Station with his parents, Arthur and Elizabeth. They were standing between platforms nine and ten, their trunks and owls attracting stares from passerby.

"Okay," Elizabeth clapped her hands. "Arthur, why don't you show Alfred how to get through the platform? He's done it before with his brothers."

Arthur gave Alfred a look. The American offered a smile, which Arthur didn't return. Though his eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Stay close. We're going to run through the wall."

Alfred's eyes widened before he nodded. "Alright."

"Then let's go." Arthur turned his cart containing his owl and trunk and aimed it at the platforms. "Its best if you don't think about it. Just run."

Arthur took off and Alfred stumbled after him. As the wall got closer, Alfred felt his heart jump to his throat. We was going to crash and look like an idiot! Then, Alfred couldn't see Arthur's back, all that was in front of him was brick. He closed his eyes and ran faster and faster until-

"Stop running you fool!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred skidded to a stop and opened his eyes. A massive train day before him, along with many stares.

Arthur was standing a few feet from him. His hand over his mouth as he snickered. Alfred glared and began to yell at Arthur for making fun of him when his parents and Elizabeth fell through the wall. Well, Alfred's parents fell. Elizabeth stayed as graceful as ever.

"Glad to see we all made it. Let's get this luggage loaded, shall we?" Elizabeth took Alfred's cart for him.

"We must get on the train quickly. It waits for no one." with a smile, Elizabeth lead Arthur into the throngs of people.

Alfred turned to his parents, who were looking around in awe. "I can't believe this is happening." Frederick mumbled to himself.

"I'll be back for summer." Alfred said. He wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Be good." his mom said softly with a kiss to his hair.

"Make sure to write." his dad said, clapping him on the back.

"I will!" Alfred grinned at his parents. He felt sad and knew that he would miss them, but he was too excited to dwell on those feelings now.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted from a train window. "We're leaving!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Alfred ran to the nearest door to the train and swung in. He caught a glance of Elizabeth blowing a kiss in his direction. He grinned and went to find Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Swish and Flick

Chapter 2

Alfred could not sit still. He bounced about the compartment Arthur had somehow managed to get to themselves, firing off questions about his new school to Arthur.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

"For my brothers' graduation, yes." Arthur answered, not looking up from his book.

"Is it cool?"

"It is a castle, if that is what you call cool."

"Awesome." Alfred breathed and sat back in his seat.

Suddenly, their sliding door slammed open. Alfred jumped but Arthur calmly looked up. A girl stood before them, her bushy hair taking up a good space around her face.

"Have you all seen a toad?"

Alfred shook his head dumbly. Arthur sighed and shut his book. "No, we have not. Mind knocking next time you come barging in?"

The girl glared and walked away, hair bouncing.

"That was kinda rude." Alfred pouted.

"Indeed, it was." Arthur huffed and opened his book again.

"I meant you."

Alfred didn't know a book could snap so angrily. " _I_ was being rude you think?"

"She was just asking if we had seen a toad. It wasn't like she came in here and blew spitwads at us." Alfred said. He felt nervous talking to Arthur in such a way. But it just wasn't right the way Arthur had talked to that girl!

Arthur began his comeback but sputtered and gave Alfred a curious look. "Spitwads?"

Alfred felt his face flush. "Yeah. You know. Balled up paper that's sticky because you sucked on them. Then you blow them at people through a straw."

A laugh escaped Arthur and he quickly buried his face in his book. When he had recovered, he met Alfred's blue eyes.

"Muggle things are so interesting. Are spitwads a way to bully people?"

Alfred grinned widely and nodded. "Yeah. Though one time me and Matthew-"

"Matthew and I."

Alfred stared at Arthur, confused as to why he interrupted him.

"Grammar."

Alfred shrugged and continued his story. "We had a spitwad war and they all ended up stuck on the side of the house. It was awesome."

Arthur grimaced. "Sounds like a blast."

Alfred smiled widely and looked out the window. With a gasp he sat on his knees and watched a spiraled roof get closer and closer. "Arthur! Arthur! I see it! I see Hogwarts!"

The British boy stood beside the American, both entranced with the looming castle. Finally, Alfred tore himself away from the window and began shoving on his robes.

Arthur followed suit and soon the two boys were in matching uniforms.

"What happens when we get there?" Alfred asked, his heart pounding.

"I'm not sure. I've never been shown how first years get to the castle.

"Then we get to experience it together!" Alfred grinned and linked arms with Arthur.

The taller didn't make a face, but he did tug his arm away. "I think it might be rather enjoyable."

Once they got off the train, they were herded to the lake with a bunch of other first years. In the crowd, Alfred took hold on Arthur's robes sleeve. The Brit turned to glare at the shorter, but something melted his anger and he faced forward again.

A tall man with a burly beard that blended in with his long hair clapped and pointed to a bunch of boats. "Three to a boat! No more, no less."

Alfred and Arthur clamored into their boat and were joined by a quite Japanese boy. Alfred tried to make conversation but the castle before them captured all his attention. He kept yanking on Arthur's shoulder and pointing at the glowing windows and staggering towers. It was amazing and just plain _magical._

Out of the boats and they were herded into the castle. Alfred clung to Arthur's sleeve, afraid of getting lost in such a huge place. Arthur walked with the confidence of a pureblood. Or with the fact that he had been here multiple times before.

The first years gathered in front of a woman. Though she was obviously old, she had an ageless quality about her. Alfred immediately liked this lady. She told them that the Sorting Hat would be put on their head, and place them in one of four houses. Alfred really liked how Gryffindor sounded, but Arthur seemed interested in Ravenclaw. Alfred pouted to himself. He wanted to be in mighty Gryffindor, but didn't want to be separated from Arthur. They were just finally getting along.

After the old lady left, whispers erupted around them. Excited kids told the person next to them which house they wished they would be placed into, parents' houses and where the children thought they would fit. Alfred looked at Arthur and began to say something when another hush fell over the first years. Harry Potter was said multiple times.

Arthur was on his tiptoes, looking at the top of the steps at two boys glaring. Alfred tugged on Arthur's robe. "Who is Harry Potter?"

"The baby who defeated you-know-who. Both his parents died and he was left only with a scar."

"Who is you-know-who?" Alfred asked. He swore Arthur forgot he was Muggleborn faster than a cricket chirps. It was quite aggravating.

"The most powerful and evil wizard that ever lived." Arthur said, obvious fear in his eyes. "He has killed more Muggleborns and half-bloods than anyone ever."

Alfred shivered and rubbed the goosebumps on his arms. "Is he dead?"

"Many believe Harry killed him when he was a baby, but some of his supporters think he's going to come back." Arthur said and turned forward as the old lady returned.

"Let us begin." she said and pushed the doors open.

Alfred followed Arthur closely as they entered the great hall. All thoughts of might be evil woxarda evaporated as he took in tje Great Hall. He felt his mouth drop open in shock as candles floated and the ceiling reflected the night sky. It was beautiful.

"It's just a charm." Arthur whispered to Alfred, but he also looked on in awe.

Alfred smirked to himself. Arthur wasn't as cool and knowledgeable as he made himself out to be. In the end, he still was a kid learning magic.

The first years lined up in the center of the hall, the old witch stood before them, a long scroll in her hands. "Now when I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head."

As she called the names and the kids were sorted, cheers broke out in whatever house the hat shouted out. The only time it was deathly quiet was when Harry Potter took a seat. The silence dragged on and Alfred began to fidget. He didn't understand why this kid was so famous and he was getting hungry.

Suddenly, an explosion of cheers echoed through the great hall. Alfred watched the black-haired boy take his seat. He turned to see Arthur also watching.

"Alfred Jones."

The boy jumped and made his way to the front. He stumbled slightly on the few stairs but managed to make it to the stool. He sat down and the hat covered his eyes.

" _Hmmm...Muggleborn. Quite a few of those this year."_ a voice ricocheted around Alfred's head. " _Not all that traditional, not very patient are you?"_

"Are you supposed to talk?" Alfred whispered.

" _Not very intelligent.."_

Alfred sputtered but before he could say anything, the hat shouted. "Gryffindor!"

Cheers sounded at the table, though not as loud as when Harry joined. Alfred slid off the stool and caught Arthur's eye. The blond offered a smile and a small wave as Alfred took his seat.

After a few more names and Alfred, tapping his feet, heard a name that made his heart jump.

"Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred gave Arthur a small wave as the pureblood perched himself delicately on the stool. Alfred noticed that Arthur had his hands clenched tightly in his lap and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Alfred thought he looked scared. But what could he be scared of?

A second later, Arthur was given his house. "Ravenclaw!"

Alfred clapped, though hardly anyone at his table did. He caught Arthur's eye and grinned widely. Luckily, their tables were by each other. Double lucky, Arthur sat back to back with Alfred. They could still talk to each other.

A few kids later, the quiet Japanese boy was seated next to Arthur in Ravenclaw. He seemed happy to recognize someone and Arthur was pleased that someone sat by him. Alfred tried not to feel jealous.

Finally, all the kids were sorted. Alfred began to look around for waiters, but none showed. However, a tall wizard with a beard that was almost to his knees stood. Alfred looked at him in awe at his ancient yet ageless face. He introduced himself as Headmaster Dumbledoor. Alfred tried not to giggle at the name.

Alfred listened intently as the old man told the school the rules including the cool Forbidden Forest and a new one this year. No one was allowed in the third-floor corridor, unless you wanted to die. Alfred looked over his shoulder at Arthur. He had his hands folded in his lap and had his gaze fixed on the wizard before them.

Once Dumbledore sat, food sprouted (magically) before them. Alfred felt his mouth water as he dished a large plate for himself. After a few bites, Alfred turned in his seat to talk to Arthur.

"Have you been into the Forbidden Forest?" Alfred asked.

Arthur turned with a roll of his eyes. "Do you know what 'forbidden' means?"

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up and was glad the hall was loud enough for anyone to hear him be an idiot. "I was wondering why it was forbidden."

"I don't know." Arthur replied.

The Japanese boy tapped Arthur's shoulder and the blond turned. Alfred began to go back to his dinner when Arthur faced him.

"Kiku said a few kids a couple years ago got pretty hurt." Arthur said.

Alfred looked at the boy who smiled sheepishly at him. Alfred offered one back. "How did you know that?"

"My father went here when it happened. He warned me not to be like the kids who got hurt." Kiku said with a shrug.

"Oh. I'm Alfred by the way."

"Kiku, nice to meet you." the boy smiled and turned back to his dinner.

"Do you know what's on the third floor?" Alfred asked Arthur before he could turn too.

"No. I don't think anyone does." Arthur said, looking around.

"That's weird they would have an entire floor blocked off, right?"

Arthur shrugged. "I suppose so. But this is Hogwarts, not some Muggle school." then he faced his meal without another look in Alfred's direction.

Alfred sighed and poked at the food on his plate. He wished Matthew were here to talk to. He missed his best friend.

"You okay?" another first year asked.

Alfred raised his eyes across the table to a boy much larger than him with silver white hair and eyes so blue they were almost purple. They reminded him of Matthew's eyes. "Yeah. I'm just supposed to hang around with a pureblood because of some new program, but he's in a different house."

"Well, I'm a pureblood, so I can show you around." The boy said.

Alfred shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth as he thought it over. He and Arthur were in separate houses, it's like they would hardly see each other. Alfred swallowed and grinned. "Sounds fun! I'm Alfred."

"Ivan." The boy smiled, obviously pleased.

"You have a different accent than the other kids I've heard. Where are you from?" Alfred asked. Might as well get to know his new best friend.

"I'm from Russia. My parents don't like the school there so here I am "

"That's so cool! I've never been to Russia!"

"You'll like it if you like snow." Ivan laughed.

Alfred shrugged. "I'm not a big snow fan, but my best friend Matthew is a snow freak!"

"Really? What house is he in?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, he's not a wizard. He back in America. I moved here for my dad's work a few months ago."

Ivan nodded. "I had to leave some friends in Russia, too."

Alfred grinned and held up the really cool goblet. "Well, here's to new friends."

Laughing, Ivan clinked his goblet against Alfred's. "Here, here!"

After dinner, the Gryffindor first years followed a really prissy looking red-head with about a thousand freckles. Alfred walked beside Ivan and only glanced over his shoulder at Arthur who didn't look back once.

Alfred tried not to pout as he walked beside Ivan. He was full on food and desserts and was ready for bed, but he managed to gawk at the moving portraits covering the walls. The painted people waved and welcomed them to Hogwarts.

"Careful of the staircases," the redhead whom Alfred learned was called a prefect and his name was Percy. "They like to move."

"The stairs move?" Alfred didn't believe it.

"Watch." Ivan pointed to the staircase above them and sure enough, it was swinging from one landing to another.

Alfred felt his jaw drop. He thought that no matter how long he was a wizard, magic would always impress him.

The common room was cozy with plenty of plush chairs and a fire. The boy's dorm had rooms that consisted of four beds per room. Alfred, Ivan, a German pureblood boy named Ludwig who had a brother two years older in Slytherin, and another boy from Denmark named Mathias, who was a half-blood but also really loud and friendly.

As they were getting ready for bed, their luggage (magically) already by their beds, Alfred wondered out loud. "How come it's like all other European countries are at Hogwarts?"

"It's the best school in Europe." Mathias said, sitting on his bed cross legged.

Ludwig nodded, setting out his clothes. "There are few others, but Hogwarts is definitely the best.

"Oh." Alfred said. "How did all our stuff get here?"

"House elves." Ludwig replied. He pulled back his covers. "My brother told me about them. We have some at my home, but I never thought of Hogwarts."

"House elves?" Alfred asked, intrigued.

"They're creatures who clean and cook for a living." Ivan explained. "We have a few at my mansion, also."

"You have a mansion?" Alfred gaped. Every sentence left him in awe.

Ivan laughed behind his hand. "Most purebloods are wealthy. There are few who aren't."

"Like the Weasley's" Ludwig said. He extinguished his candle. "I suggest you leave the rest of your questions for tomorrow, Alfred. Hogwarts is easy to get lost in."

Alfred snuggled down into his blankets, silently thanking the house elves for selecting a warm comforter. "I'm not worried. I have a friend to help me out."

Ivan smiled at Alfred from beside his bed and snuffed out his candle. "Good night."

Soft replies came from each bed and Alfred was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Swish and Flick

Chapter 3

Alfred woke up to the sounds of everyone else getting ready. He jumped up, momentarily forgetting where he was, then he saw the four post beds and red and gold room. He was a _wizard_ going to a _wizard school!_

He leapt from the bed and got dressed quickly. Mathias was still sleeping, Ivan was placing quills, parchment and other things in a bag while Ludwig folded his pajamas and made his bed. Alfred laughed to himself as he thought about how different they all were.

Ivan led Alfred back to the Great Hall, at ease with his surroundings while Alfred gawked at the moving portraits, changing staircases and-

"Ghost!" Alfred screamed, clutching Ivan's arm and ducking behind his larger frame.

"How rude!" the ghost harrumphed.

"That's just Nearly Headless Nick, Alfred." Ivan chuckled. "Did you not read any of your books? He has a whole chapter dedicated to him in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Alfred peeked out at the ghost over Ivan's shoulder. "No. I didn't read. But how can you be nearly headless?"

"Well, like this." the ghost gripped his hair and yanked his head to the side. Only a flap of skin and a few blood vessels kept head to body.

Alfred reeled back in horror and ran right into Arthur.

"What are you doing, git?" Arthur sighed.

"Arthur! You didn't tell me there were ghosts!" Alfred cried. He hated ghosts. He always felt like they were watching him, wanting to steal his skin or eyes or teeth. Now that he knew they were real, Alfred was ready to cry.

"Because it's common knowledge." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Maybe for us, but Alfred isn't exactly from around here." Ivan said, narrowing his eyes at Arthur.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Arthur glared.

"I'm Ivan." The other said. "And who are you?"

"Kirkland." Arthur turned his nose up at Ivan and turned to Alfred. "If you're done acting up, I would like to get to class on time _with_ breakfast."

"What?" Alfred asked. He was confused. Why were Ivan and Arthur looking at each other that way and being mean?

"The program says I am to escort you to each class and sit with you. We spend all day, besides meals, together." Arthur said, with slight distaste.

"Oh. That's kinda cool!" Alfred said as he began to forget about ghosts.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Isn't it splendid?"

"Well, I'm starving so I guess I'll meet you here after breakfast?" Alfred asked. Despite his large dinner last night, his stomach began to growl.

"Very well." Arthur brushed past Ivan and entered the Great Hall.

Alfred glanced at Ivan, who shrugged and followed Arthur's lead. Alfred scampered after.

"We have transfiguration with Mcgonagall, then options with Snape, then sport with Hooch. After that we have lunch then go to herbology with- Alfred are you listening to me?" Arthur snapped, finding the American no where near him.

Alfred finally caught up to Arthur. He had been watching a painting with two knights fighting as Arthur rambled on. "Well, I could hear you talking. All of this is so confusing, Arthur. You need to slow down."

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. "If you would stop gawking at everything-"

"Stop!" Alfred snapped. "You're going to call me an idiot and yell at me again. I _know_ I'm frustrating, but you need to understand this is not normal for me!"

Arthur looked taken aback. He hadn't expected such a backlash. But he did feel bad. Alfred was trying his best to understand his new world and Arthur was mad at him for not having their classes memorized.

They stared at each other until Arthur lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Alfred. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thank you. What's transformation?"

" _Transfiguration._ " Arthur said slowly. "We change things from one thing into another."

"Is it hard?" Alfred asked, finally interested in what Arthur had to say.

"I've never tried it, but my mother uses it quite often. Mostly on her garden when she wants tulips instead of roses." Arthur said. They arrived at a heavy wooden door. Though Alfred hesitated, Arthur waltzed right on in. Alfred scrambled to stay on his heels.

A cat sat on the teacher's desk as Arthur claimed the seats in the front row. Alfred watched as Arthur placed his wand, transfiguration book, a roll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink neatly on his desk.

"Do I need all of that out too?" Alfred whispered. Even though they were alone besides the cat, he felt like someone was listening.

Arthur shrugged and straightened his robe sleeves. "If you want."

Alfred chewed his lip. He didn't want to copy Arthur, but he didn't want to look unprepared. He decided to get his stuff out, but not organize them.

Kids started filing in and yet, no teacher. Alfred craned his neck before lowering his head to whisper to Arthur. "Shouldn't the teacher be here already?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "One, they are called 'professors', not 'teachers'. Second, she's already here."

Alfred blinked in confusion but was quickly distracted by two ruffled looking boys bursting in the room, a redhead and the other with dark hair and a scar across his forehead. Alfred recognized the second as Harry Potter, but couldn't place the first. Arthur scoffed and straightened his already straight book.

The two were talking about making it to the room before the professor showed up when the cat on the desk jumped and transformed into the old lady who had handled the first years the night before. Alfred felt his jaw drop. The cat had turned into a lady!

"Close your mouth, you brute." Arthur hissed.

Quickly snapping his teeth together, Alfred chewed on his cheek as he pondered her name. It was something with an M.

After the professor scolded the boys for being late, she came to stand in front of Alfred and Arthur. "I see my match is working out well."

"Yes, Professor Mcgonagall. I feel that Alfred is learning a lot quicker than the other Muggleborns."

The professor hummed and turned her sharp gaze to Alfred. "And how are you faring?"

"Er, fine. Arthur is teaching me tons of stuff." Alfred said with a smile.

Seeming to approve, Mcgonagall turned on her heel and began talking to the rest of the class. Alfred let out a sigh of relief, glad the pressure was off of him. However, relief was short lived when Arthur began writing notes furiously.

Not wanting to get left behind, Alfred yanked his parchment and quill over and began to copy Arthur's notes. He wasn't entirely sure what the words all meant, but if Arthur wrote it down, it had to be important.

Alfred was ready to cry. And he doesn't cry. Unless it has something to do with ghosts. But he had _never_ cried over school. Sure he wasn't the best at the English and art stuff, but potions was kind of like science, right? Well according to Professor Snape it was "nothing of the sort," and Alfred should put all the "silly little Muggle thoughts" out of his brain. So Alfred had been embarrassed in front of the whole class. Some Slytherin purebloods even snickered in his direction.

Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's arm as Professor Snape moved on to torture some other kid.

"Are you alright?" Arthur whispered.

Alfred nodded and picked up his quill when Snape actually began teaching.

Though the words were weird to Alfred, the main thing of mixing things together to get something else entirely was just like science to him. Though the other strange thing Snape said was that there were certain times a year, month and day to brew certain potions. It made little sense to Alfred why the full moon would change a recipe, but potions wasn't exactly taught at his grade school.

When the lesson was over, Alfred was pouting. Arthur walked beside him, rolling his eyes. "Alfred, my brothers have told me Snape is an arse to pretty much everyone. Don't get offended because you were his victim today."

"I am not offended!" Alfred glared at Arthur with rather beautiful baby blues. "I just can't believe he called me stupid!"

"He didn't call you stupid." Arthur adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"He pretty much did." Alfred grumbled. "Where are we going now? Any other teachers who will make me look dumb?"

" _Professors,_ and it seems it isn't hard to make you look dumb." Arthur said with a teasing grin.

Alfred shoved Arthur playfully you began to laugh. "I'm very smart! These classes are weird!"

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Arthur said, his giggles residing.

With a huff, Alfred adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Where are we going to now?"

"Sport with Madam Hooch." Arthur replied, nudging Alfred's shoulder to go outside. They entered an outdoor hallway, with large arches that lead to a lawn common area on one side and the Great Lake on the other.

"What sports do you have?" Alfred asked. Though he was small for his age, Alfred loved football. The good kind though, not soccer like they called it in England. That had been a huge embarrassment when Alfred had first came to the new country and started talking about the Patriots and Giants and everyone had stared at him like he was nuts.

"Quidditch is the main one. There are a few others-"

"What the heck is a Quidditch?" Alfred said, stumbling over the words.

Arthur huffed, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. "There are two teams of seven people, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker."

"What?" Alfred asked, very confused.

"Let me finish, will you?" Arthur snapped.

Alfred sighed, but kept his mouth shut.

"There are four balls. One Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. The Quaffle gives you points, which the Chasers do. The Bludgers are meant to knock people from their brooms-"

"Wait, wait, sorry but I'm lost. _Brooms?_ " Alfred's face was twisted with confusion.

Arthur fought off a smile. "Yes, this game is played on flying broomsticks."

"Are you telling me, _I_ can fly on a broom?" Alfred's mouth was hanging open in a rather humorous way, and Arthur finally let his smile show.

"How else would you play with the goal posts one hundred and fifty meters in the air?" Arthur grinned.

"One hundred and fifty meters? How many feet is that?"

Scrunching his lips to the side, Arthur did a quick calculation. "Roughly five hundred."

"Holy guacamole!" Alfred shook his head in disbelief. "And kids play this? What if one of you fell off?"

"There's referees to make sure no one gets killed. Injuries are part of the game though." Arthur shrugged.

"You seem to know a lot, do you play?" Alfred asked.

"No, my brother does. He plays for Ireland. He once was in a coma for a few days, after getting hit with a Bludger."

"A _coma?"_ Alfred asked, eyes huge.

"Yes. Thought we would have to send him to St. Mungo's." Arthur said rather casually for what he was talking about.

"What's St. Mungo's?"

"A healing center for sick and old wizard and witches." Arthur said without missing a beat. "Luckily though, Dylan woke up and is still playing."

"Oh. What position is he in?" Alfred said, thinking he understood. Almost.

"He's a Keeper. He guards the goal posts." Arthur finally stopped at a clearing surrounded by other castle-like buildings.

Other students were there, talking amongst their houses. Two lines of brooms sat opposite of each other.

Alfred frowned. "How come no one is talking to the other houses?"

Arthur glanced around. "My brothers said that the rivalry can be pretty tough sometimes."

"But we all go to the same school. Why not get along?" Alfred said. He set his bag down, following the lead of other students.

"It could also be a blood thing. See, most purebloods go to Slytherin while Gryffindor and Ravenclaw consists of about equal amounts of purebloods and half-bloods. Hufflepuff is made up of Muggle-borns usually." Arthur explained. "Though Muggle-borns are also in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I've never heard of one in Slytherin."

"Why would that matter? Were all wizards and witches." Alfred's frown deepened, not looking quite right on his slightly chubby face.

Arthur gave Alfred an odd look as he set his own bag down. "Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"Because," Alfred paused. He wasn't entirely sure how to put his feelings into words. "It's just not right to hate each other if we're all human."

"Do you think wizards are mere humans?" Arthur scoffed.

Alfred shrugged. "I mean, we look human, and we all have feelings. Having magic, or magic blood doesn't change that fact."

Arthur stared at Alfred's back as he walked to one of the brooms. Shaking his head, Arthur stood beside him. He followed the instructions throughout class without really thinking about it. His thoughts were on what Alfred said.


	4. Chapter 4

Swish and Flick

Chapter 4

"Ow, ow, _ow!_ Artie, that _hurts!"_ Alfred whined as Arthur changed the tissue that was clotting is bloody nose.

"Ar-thur. Not Artie," the taller griped as he threw away the used tissue and shoved another back in.

Alfred pouted and closed his eyes. They were in the Medical Wing, missing out on lunch after Alfred had jammed the end of the broom stick into his face.

Madam Pomfrey had instructed Arthur to keep watch over Alfred while she tended to a pudgy kid with a broken wrist. She mumbled something about crazy first years looking to get themselves killed as soon as they know of magic. Arthur had to agree with her despite being a first year himself.

"Maybe next time, don't make the broom mad and it won't hurt you," Arthur chided.

"How was I supposed to know calling it stupid would make it fly into my face?" Alfred snapped, though there was really no bite.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and pressed the tissue more firmly against Alfred's nose, hoping to shut him up. It only resulted in a whine.

"Hey, Alfred."

Alfred cracked his bruising eyes open to see Ivan walking toward them. He had two plates in his hand. "Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened in the field. Thought you two would like some food," Ivan sat on the bed beside Alfred's feet. "Though it looks like you won't get much eating done."

Arthur rolled his eyes and changed the tissue again. "We didn't need you to bring us food."

" _You_ might not need to eat, dementor, but Alfred seems to appreciate it," Ivan glared at Arthur.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but Alfred cut him off. "Why do you guys hate each other? I mean, I thought purebloods only hated anyone not a pureblood, but you're both one."

Ivan sighed. "Our father's don't get along. When I came here, I was told not to associate with him."

"Likewise. Though, my father is not a traitor," Arthur said coldly.

"My father isn't a murderer!" Ivan stood.

Alfred, frustrated threw both of his fists out. His right hand connected with Arthur's thigh while the left hit Ivan's arm. He did put away the 'murderer' part in the back of his mind to ask Arthur later. "Enough! Now apologize so I can get this stupid tissue out of my face and eat!"

The purebloods looked at the Muggleborn, who had two black eyes and a swollen nose. It was kind of ridiculous they were fighting over what their fathers had done. That was their battle not theirs.

Arthur sighed and checked Alfred's nose. "Very well. I think we can put our differences aside. My father has issues with your father, not you," he glanced at Ivan and threw away the tissue. "Madam Pomfrey, he stopped bleeding."

The doctor, who Alfred had been told was actually called a healer, bustled over and twisted Alfred's head. "Good. Now make sure he eats, he lost a lot of blood. Your nose is not broken, but nothing for those black eyes, sorry, dear. It's easier to let bruises heal on their own."

Alfred smiled weakly. "Thanks, ma'am," he drawled in his American accent. "Is that other boy okay?"

Pomfrey smiled. "Longbottom? Just a broken wrist. I'll let him know you asked," then she walked away, her long robes and apron swinging.

"I'm _starving_ ," Alfred whined as he pulled a plate of food toward him.

As he stuffed his mouth, Arthur tentatively picked up the other plate. "Thank you, for bringing this."

Ivan offered a smile. "Any friend of Alfred's is a friend of mine."

The two purebloods shared a look and things suddenly became a little lighter around the three. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't as suffocating as before.

"Do we have anymore classes today?" Alfred asked when he had cleaned his plate.

"A few, but the professors will know we we're here." Arthur said, finishing off his food.

"What do you guys have next?" Ivan asked.

Alfred looked at Arthur. They had all the same classes so he hadn't bothered to memorize any.

"Herbology, then Defense Against the Dark Arts," Arthur replied. He set his plate on top of Alfred's.

"With Sprout and Quirrel?" Ivan asked, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Those would be it," Arthur dusted off his trousers and stood.

"I have those same classes," Ivan said.

"Awesome! Let's all go together!" Alfred said, jumping from the bed.

Arthur began to sneer, caught Alfred's eye, then sighed. "I suppose we could."

"Can we go back to the dorm first? I wanna change," Alfred said. He hadn't really noticed at first, but the front of his uniform had been doused with blood.

"We'll be late-"

"We're already late," Ivan said, pointing to a clock.

Arthur sighed. "Fine. We might as well."

"Yes! I can show you the common room!" Alfred cheered.

The trio made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Alfred between the two purebloods and babbling away. Then, he asked a question; "What are dementors?"

Ivan shivered and Arthur lowered his gaze. "Terrible creatures. They suck your soul out."

Alfred rubbed his arms. "Yeah. That is pretty terrible," then, he blinked. "Are there such things as three-headed dogs?"

"What? How do you go from dementors to dogs with three heads?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno. I just had this picture in my head of three people in front of a three-headed dog," Alfred shrugged.

"Who?" Ivan said. "Was it us?"

Alfred screwed his lips to the side. "I don't think so. There was a girl."

"You're strange," Arthur said.

They had reached the room with the moving staircases and all thoughts of three-headed dogs left Alfred's mind as he watched the moving marble with his mouth hanging open. The one they were on suddenly jerked and they were swinging through the air.

"So me thinking about three-headed dogs is strange, but we're on a moving staircase in a castle?" Alfred said.

Arthur shrugged, his hand gripping the thick marble railing. "I have a brother that flies on a broom hundreds of meters in the air, moving staircases are normal. A Muggleborn randomly thinking of a three-headed dog is strange, yes."

Ivan nodded. "I hate to, but Arthur is right. You shouldn't know about magical creatures."

Alfred frowned and the staircase stopped. "I guess that makes sense."

"Don't look so sad, you'll start to find magic as normal as the sun shining," Arthur finished up the stairs and stopped. Alfred ran into his back, then Ivan hit his back.

"What is your problem?" Ivan snapped.

"I, uh," Arthur stood on the landing and looked around.

Alfred copied. "You're lost."

"Great. We might as well miss the rest of the day," Ivan said.

"The staircase _moved._ How was I supposed to know it would land somewhere I don't know?" Arthur glared over Alfred's head at Ivan.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," Ivan sneered.

"Hey, uh, what floor is this?" Alfred spoke up, cutting off their bickering.

"It's the third floor," Arthur said, mostly to let Ivan know he wasn't completely stupid.

"Didn't Dumbledore say the third floor was forbidden?" Alfred looked between his friends.

"Great," Arthur began to look for a new staircase, but it seemed they were all on the opposite side of them. "We are going to die."

Alfred blinked. "No. The staircases change every three minutes. They'll be on our side pretty soon."

"Like they could possible be on a schedule," Arthur said. "Let alone, you knowing about it."

Alfred frowned. "It was just a thought. You don't have to be rude about it."

"Look, they're coming," Ivan pointed to a staircase that started to swing in their direction.

"Alfred, I'm just saying that the stairs are magic. There is no way they are made to move every three minutes."

"Fine. Don't believe me," Alfred glared at Arthur and marched on to the staircase before it had even stopped.

Ivan snickered at Arthur and followed Alfred. With a roll of his eyes, Arthur descended the stairs.

"Password?" The Fat Lady, a portrait of a neither ugly or pretty fat lady in a link dress that guarded Gryffindor tower, asked as Alfred and Ivan approached.

"Fluffious dogus." Alfred said. The portrait swung open and he marched in. He didn't glance back at Arthur once as he entered the common room.

Ivan took a step in the doorway before looking back at Arthur. "You can come sit by the fire, if you want."

Arthur opened his mouth to say 'no', but found that he was rather curious as to what the common room looked like. Ravenclaw was filled with books, comfy chairs, desks and tables. Extra parchment, ink and bookmarks covered every surface. His favorite part was the relaxing blue of the room. The Gryffindor common room probably had broomsticks and rowdy kids all the time. He followed Ivan inside.

Ivan sank into a chair by the fire and watched Arthur look around. "Do you like Alfred?"

"I'm forced to accompany him during the first year of school. Either I like him and enjoy my time as a first year, or hate him and be miserable," Arthur said. He examined the bulletin board that had multiple _Daily Prophet_ clippings about Hogwarts students, including his own brother.

"So how's that misery thing going for you?" Ivan smirked, an expression no eleven year old should master that well.

Arthur looked over his shoulder and glared. "I am not miserable. Alfred is just-"

"A Muggleborn. I know how your dad sees them," Ivan looked into the low fire. "My dad is the same way."

"He about died when I got that letter," Arthur said softly. "My mother finally convinced him by saying it would show me how terrible they are."

"But, your mom loves Muggles?" Ivan asked.

Arthur chuckled. "She really does. She was so excited to meet Alfred."

"And you weren't?"

"Well, yes and no," Arthur sank into a chair beside Ivan. "I think he's fascinating. He always has questions and when I answer them, I feel like I'm worthwhile. You know how it is being the youngest," Ivan nodded. "And he's _so_ funny. Did you know instead of quills, Muggles use these things called pens. They're smaller and easier to use. Plus, the ink never dries up!"

"That sounds amazing! Maybe Alfred could bring us some," Ivan pondered.

"He said he would ask his mum to send some," Arthur said. "But it's hard to like him. If I do, I feel like my father would do something bad."

Ivan was silent. He was in complete understanding with Arthur. Their father's pasts ran deep together.

Alfred had changed quickly, not wanting to give Arthur anything more to whine about. He had gotten halfway down the stairs before remembering his hand. It was such a weird thing to say. 'His wand.'

He went back down the stairs more slowly this time, he could hear Arthur and Ivan talking. It was muffled. He crept closer, holding his breath.

"-so excited to meet Alfred," that was Arthur.

"And you weren't?" Ivan said that.

Alfred listened to the rest of their conversation, a smile growing on his face. So Arthur _did_ like him, it was just Arthur's dad who didn't. Well, that was okay. He already met Elizabeth, he really didn't need to meet Arthur's dad. He would probably never see Arthur's house, and it was probably _so_ cool, but it would be alright if he didn't. What's so great about a wizard's house anyway?

Probably everything.

Alfred snuck back up the stairs before trotting down them again. He didn't want Arthur to think he was eavesdropping.

"You guys ready to go?" he hollered as he jumped the last few steps.

"Must you be so loud? We are the only ones here," Arthur glared.

Ivan rolled his eyes and grinned. "I think we've missed Herbology, but we still have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Sounds fun," Alfred smiled at Arthur, glad he was back to his moody self.

"It's not _fun_ , we are learning how to recognize harmful spells and-"

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were Professor Quirrell," Alfred mocked a frown before laughing and shoving Arthur playfully. He turned and ran for the portrait as Arthur found his balance and chased after him.

"You take that back, Jones!"

"Wait! Don't hurt the smarty pants' feelings!" Ivan cackled following the other boys.

"Smarty pants!" Alfred roared with laughter as he barreled down the nearest staircase. It began to move once he was on it. Arthur and Ivan were left stranded on the landing.

"You're gonna get lost!" Arthur shouted after him.

"I'll just wait down here," Alfred grinned and hopped off the staircase as it settled on another landing. "It'll move back up there in three minutes!"

"Is he still going on about that?" Arthur grumbled.

"Lets watch the clock," Ivan nodded to a large ornate clock across from them.

Three minutes later, when the staircase came to a rest at their feet, they exchanged bewildered looks.


	5. Chapter 5

Swish and Flick

Chapter Five

The first month of school went smoothly for the three...well, no one knew what they were. If you asked Alfred, they were all friends. If you asked Ivan, he was helping Alfred get acquainted with the wizarding world and Arthur tagged along. If you asked Arthur, he simply shrugged and ignored you.

Though as the month dragged from September to October, Arthur found himself becoming quite fond of the Muggleborn. His letters back home, however, said he was somehow pulling through being around such filth. He knew it would hurt Alfred's feelings if he knew what Arthur said about him. Arthur never opened his mail at breakfast or wrote letters during freetime like Alfred did. The boy seriously wrote a letter to his mum _and_ dad. They each got their own. Plus he sent his friend Matthew one in the same envelope to be delivered by Muggles.

It was near the end of October when Arthur had a ground shaking realization about Alfred.

It all started about a day before Halloween. Alfred, Arthur and Ivan were in the library. Arthur was helping Alfred with some Potions homework and Ivan was practicing the levitation spell they had learned earlier that day. Alfred had wanted to make things fly around too, but since they had only been practicing the movements, not actually making this float, and he was falling behind in Potions, Arthur had to use his stern voice to get Alfred to do his homework.

In a rare silent moment, Alfred seemed to have gotten the equations, Arthur turned to his own homework. However, that was ruined by Alfred. "What are you being for Halloween?"

"What?" Arthur raised his eyes to Alfred. The dumb boy had stopped in the middle of writing a word to ask the question.

"What are you being for Halloween?" Alfred asked again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivan looked up from his homework as well.

"You guys aren't dressing up for Halloween?" Alfred furrowed his brow.

"No. Why would we do that?" Arthur set his quill down.

"To go Trick or Treating," Alfred said.

"What's Trick or Treating?" Ivan asked.

Alfred glanced between his friends. "You guys really don't know?"

The two shook their heads. "Wow, uhm. Okay," Alfred scratched his ear. "Well, you dress up on Halloween and go from house to house saying 'trick or treat' and you get candy."

"Why would I do something like that? It sounds like begging," Arthur said with a sneer.

"It's not _begging_ , Arthur. It's tradition. Halloween is the only day the dead could visit earth. But since some devil things came too, who would eat humans, we dress up and pretend to be monsters or whatever to avoid getting eaten," Alfred explained.

Ivan glanced at Arthur before they both looked at Alfred. The other boy frowned. "What?"

"I think I figured out why we don't dress up for Halloween in the wizard world," Arthur replied.

"Well, tell me," Alfred leaned forward on the desk.

"All the monsters you Muggles dress up as, are normal to us," Arthur picked up his quill and continued his homework.

"That makes sense," Ivan added. "Not to mention Honeydukes has better sweets than any Muggle home. That Trick or Treating nonsense just sounds childish and naive."

Alfred stared blankly at Ivan. He would have expected such a comment from Arthur, not Ivan. It hurt to know his friend would say that about Muggles. Especially since Ivan knew Alfred was a Muggleborn.

Ivan caught Alfred's gaze. "What?"

"I have to go," Alfred said suddenly. He rolled up his parchment and slammed his book shut.

"You haven't finished your homework," Arthur protested.

"I have to go," Alfred repeated. Then he was out the library doors.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "He's so sensitive about being Muggleborn."

"We did make fun of him," Arthur replied. He wanted to go after Alfred, but didn't want word to get back to his father that he actually cared about Alfred's feelings. Arthur just hoped Ivans motives for not being nice to Alfred were similar.

Alfred wasn't at dinner. Arthur noticed immediately. Alfred usually sat beside Ivan at the Gryffindor table. Alfred had somehow talked Kiku, who was now close friends with Arthur, into sitting so their backs were facing each other and save a seat for Arthur so all four of them could be together.

Kiku did save Arthur a spot, though. Arthur quickly made his way between the two tables before plopping on the bench seat. "Hey, Kiku."

"Hello, Arthur. How was your day?" Kiku was from Japan, but moved to England when he was eight. He spoke English well and his dialect was a mix between a Japanese and a British accent. It was pretty cool listening to him talk. He had black hair and honey-brown eyes. He was always formal and polite and Arthur was quickly becoming close friends with him.

"Good, what about you?" Arthur began to dish himself some dinner. He scanned the Gryffindor table every few seconds.

"It was a good day," Kiku took a bite of food. He chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "Alfred is not here."

"What? Where is he? He never misses a meal." Arthur asked. He forgot to be embarrassed at how obvious he was.

"He came in, said hello to me, got a plate and left," Kiku replied.

Arthur looked down the length of Gryffindor table and saw Ivan talking with a few other boys. "Did he say anything to Ivan?"

Kiku puckered his lips in thought. "No. Just me then left. I don't think Ivan was here."

"Oh, did anyone say where he went?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't ask," Kiku said somewhat apologetic.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was just curious," Arthur smiled. They finished their meal without speaking about Alfred or Ivan, though that was all Arthur wanted to do.

They left the Great Hall together as Ivan was walking in. "Hold on a minute, Kiku," Arthur said. "I have to speak with Ivan."

Kiku shrugged. "Okay, I'll wait here."

Arthur gave him a brief smile and jogged over to Ivan.

"Hey, Arthur. Seen Alfred?" Ivan asked.

Arthur frowned. "No, I was hoping you have."

Ivan shook his head. "Haven't seen him since he left the library."

"Me too," Arthur hesitated before asking his next question. "Why were you so mean to him?"

"What?" Ivan narrowed his eyes. "You hurt his feelings."

Arthur clenched his fists. "I _had_ to. If word got to my father-"

"As well as mine, Arthur," Ivan hissed.

"You weren't forced to be around him, so why did you befriend him?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"My father hates Muggles, not me. I wanted to show him that they aren't as bad as he thinks."

"Well?" Arthur assumed Ivan had told his father about their friendship with Alfred.

"He says if I'm friends with Alfred, he'll bring me home to Russia," Ivan said. "I don't want to go back, but I don't want to not be friends with Alfred."

Arthur eyed him before sighing. "It seems we're in the same boat."

"What are we going to do?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know," Arthur glanced over his shoulder and waved at Kiku. "First things first, we have to tell Alfred why we've been acting so horrible."

Ivan nodded. "I'll make sure he's in the common room before I go to bed."

"Good," Arthur adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Find him before a ghost does. He's scared of them."

"Got it, see you tomorrow," Ivan waved his hand and went inside the Great Hall.

Arthur jogged back over to Kiku, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about that. Thanks for waiting.

"It was no problem. I'm glad you're helping your friend," Kiku said. They walked together back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Arthur winced. "Can we not call him my friend?"

Kiku frowned. "Alright, we won't."

"Thanks," Arthur attempted a smile. It felt like rubber.

Halloween morning came and Alfred was back at his usual spot. Ivan beside him, Kiku behind him and a spot for Arthur. Kiku usually left the dorms early to send letters when it wasn't crowded, so he was always there before Arthur.

The only thing different, however, was that Alfred had an absurd hat on. Alfred waved at Arthur as he got closer.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm M. Bison," Alfred said after he swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Who?" Ivan scrunched his nose. Arthur looked equally perplexed. Kiku joined their circle.

"The Dictator," Alfred said, obviously confused as to why they were confused. "You know, from _Street Fighter II: The World Warrior."_

"What?" Arthur furrowed his impressive brow.

"It's like the best video game out right now. Maybe besides _The Legend of Zelda_ , but _Street Fighter_ lets you beat up more people instead of sword fights and stuff."

"What's a video game?" Kiku asked.

"You guys really don't know?" Alfred was flabbergasted. How could they not know? Every boy in his last school had pretty much exploded when it came out.

"No, Alfred," Arthur said. He felt his scowl start to fall on his face when Ivan jabbed him in the ribs.

"Tell us about it, Alfred," Ivan said. He didn't look at Arthur or his glare.

So Alfred jumped into an explanation of video games, which lead to him describing TVs, then followed his favorite movies and shows. The other three boys seemed dumbfounded that Muggles had made such things.

"None of these things use magic?" Kiku asked at one point.

"No, it's called electricity," Alfred said.

"Where do you get that?" Arthur listed his head. He had never heard that word before.

"Well-" Alfred was cut off by the bell to go to class. "I'll tell you guys at lunch."

Nods went all around as the small group dispersed, though Arthur and Alfred remained together.

"You really like video games, huh?" Arthur asked.

Alfred adjusted his cap and grinned. "Yeah. Mattie and I would play after school, during sleepovers, after playing in the snow, and usually all during spring and winter break."

"Sounds like you two are best friends." Arthur felt a twinge of jealously, but quickly pushed it down.

"Oh, yeah. We even look alike. Sometimes, we go to the mall or park and freak people out. The best was when we would pretend not to know each other and start screaming that we had been cloned," Alfred laughed.

Arthur smiled. "That's actually kind of funny, Al."

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. Arthur sighed. "What?"

"Did you just call me 'Al'?"

A blush crept up Arthur's cheeks. "What of it?"

"You've _never_ called me that before!" Alfred grinned. "Can I call you Art then? Or maybe Artie!"

" _No,_ " Arthur said firmly and marched past Alfred into Professor Flitwick's class.

Alfred just laughed and followed him.

The class was fairly easy to Alfred. They had been practicing the movements to a levitation spell for the past few days and Flitwick had told them they would be making things float now. Alfred had found he copied Flitwick perfectly, but Arthur was a little stiff. He had decided not to mention it so he wouldn't hurt Arthur's feelings. However, when he got his feather to float to the ceiling while Arthur couldn't get his to move, Alfred thought he would help.

"You're doing it wrong," Alfred said.

"What?" Arthur snapped. It sounded to Alfred like 'wot.'

"You're too stiff," Alfred smiled. He hoped he was coming across as helpful, but he also knew Arthur was extremely stubborn.

"What do you mean 'stiff?' I'm doing exactly as he taught us," Arthur said. He tried the spell again. He was _poking_ rather than _flicking_ like he should. The feather didn't move.

"Your wrist needs to be relaxed," Alfred said. "Here, give me your hand." He leaned across Arthur and grabbed his hand while Arthur held the wand. "Now let it relax."

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed, but let his hand fall loose.

"Okay, now say the words and I'll help you," Alfred said.

" _Wingardium leviosa_ ," Arthur said as Alfred controlled his hand. The feather rose steadily to the ceiling.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked in awe as his feather came back down.

Alfred shrugged and grinned. His baby blue eyes sparkling with youth and wonder. "You just swish and flick."

This was when Arthur realized something about Alfred. He had a crush on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Swish and Flick

Chapter Six

No, no, no, _no, nonono_. It was most definitely _not_ a crush and Arthur was a _boy_. He didn't like other boys! That was weird! And not only was Alfred a boy, he was _Muggleborn_. If his dad didn't kill him for thinking about Alfred's cute face he would most certainly kill him for liking a Muggleborn!

"See? Now you try," Alfred said. He released Arthur's wrist and sat back in his chair.

Arthur cleared his throat, shook out his hand and tried the spell like Alfred showed him. The feather floated up and came back down.

Alfred did a little cheer and clapped Arthur on the back. "I told you!"

"Yes, thank you," Arthur said through numb lips. He placed his wand on the desk.

They left class a few minutes later. Arthur went through the rest of their lessons in a sort of fog. He wasn't sure what exactly his thoughts were, but he knew he was trying to dissuade himself from thinking he had a crush on Alfred.

It was insane, really. He probably only _thought_ it was a crush and it really was just that Alfred was his first friend. Well, officially and unofficially.

Arthur had his brothers, who had their friends who had brothers. More often than not, their mothers would make the older brothers take the younger along to a friend's house, resulting in the younger brothers being grouped together and being called friends.

Arthur had hated being forced to associate with the other boys. He found the majority of them stupid and downright rude. However, they were all Purebloods and his father proudly claimed that Arthur and his brothers would continue the Pureblood line.

On the other hand, Arthur couldn't let his father know he had taken a liking to Alfred. That could mean bad news for both him and Alfred. So, Arthur kept up his cold front.

About halfway to the Great Hall, on the moving staircases, Alfred froze. Arthur had to hold him steady as the staircase began to move.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Arthur hissed. Many people were staring.

Alfred's blue eyes were glassy, he was shaking and his mouth hung open. Arthur held his shoulders tightly. He didn't know if he should be afraid or embarrassed.

Alfred's mouth began to move, like he was talking, but nothing but a few gasps came out. Arthur grimaced as a line of drool escaped Alfred's lips.

"Is he okay?" a girl from Hufflepuff asked. She looked to be in her third year. She was surrounded by three other girls

"I don't know. I've never seen him do this before," Arthur said.

The girl came to his side and gently touched Alfred's neck. Her friends followed. "His pulse is normal. Did he eat something strange ?"

"Not since this morning."

"Want me to help you take him to the Medical Wing?" the girl asked.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank-"

Alfred gasped sharply. The group around him froze. He coughed, rubbed his eyes, smacked his lips and looked around him. "What are you guys doing?"

"What are _we_ doing?" Arthur repeated rather shrilly. "What are _you_ doing, scaring me like that!"

"What?" Alfred asked. He was alarmed by Arthur's voice. He had never heard him sound so...frightened.

"You just dozed off and wouldn't respond and it was very unnatural!"

"I'm sorry. I was awake. I just zoned and i saw you, but you were a little older. It was snowing and you looked really worried."

"Stop talking gibberish, you bloody idiot!" Arthur snapped. Now that Alfred was back, he felt only anger. How could Alfred make him think he was going to die or something? Maybe not _die_ but it was really disconcerting to see Alfred like that.

"Excuse me," the third year interrupted Arthur's rant. "But I think I know what happened."

Arthur and Alfred exchanged a glance before giving their attention to the girl. She turned to her friends and said something quietly. The other three nodded and murmured.

"Well, what is it?" Arthur asked. They were forced to move off the staircase, but he didn't want to lose track of the girl. Or Alfred, incase he decided to freak out again.

"I think your friend had a vision," the girl said.

Arthur felt his face set into a glare. He didn't even mean to do it. It was just his natural expression. "A vision?"

Alfred, however, was excited. "Like see-into-the-future vision?"

The girl nodded. "You showed all the signs of a vision, it makes sense. And what you said you saw obviously hasn't happened so you couldn't be thinking of past events."

"That's so cool! That would explain why I could never be surprised on my birthday! Or how I knew I was going to move! And I know when the staircases will start or stop!" Alfred was jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Alfred, it is impossible to see into the future," Arthur said simply.

"What?" Alfred immediately calmed down.

The third year girl glared at Arthur. "It is not impossible! Many people have visions of the future that happen!"

"Do all visions happen?" Arthur asked stubbornly.

"Well, no. But that's because the future is always changing," the girl said, trying to defend herself.

"Exactly, so how can one see the future if the future's so unsure?" Arthur said.

"Arthur, just drop it," Alfred said softly. The atmosphere was growing uncomfortable around them.

The girl tossed her hair. "Okay, well if your friend wasn't having a vision, then why did he say he saw you? And why was he acting strange?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He didn't have an argument for that, but he knew that it couldn't be divination. It was impossible.

"You know what!" Alfred said loudly. "I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry? Thanks for the help lady, but we'll be going now." Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him ahead.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Now that he wasn't proving a girl wrong, he noticed that Alfred did look rather pale.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Alfred slowed his pace and slumped his shoulders. "Is fortune telling really not real?"

Arthur had to stifle a laugh. Not only did Alfred call it fortune telling, he actually thought it was real. "It's not called fortune telling. Its called divination. And no it's not real. You can't _really_ know the future."

"How do you know?" Alfred asked.

"Because it's always changing. If I pushed you into the wall this very moment, you could fall, break your neck and die. But I'm not, so you're not going to die. But you could."

Alfred furrowed his brow but nodded. "I think I get it."

Arthur picked up easily on the disappointed tone in his voice. "If you want, I can write my mother and ask if it is possible for you to be a seer."

"Really, Arthur?" Alfred lead them into the Great Hall. He found Kiku and began to go between the long tables toward him.

"Yes. I'll write her in the morning."

"Thanks, Artie!" Alfred slid into the Gryffindor table next to Ivan and excitedly told him about being a seer.

Arthur rolled his eyes and dropped next to Kiku. The Halloween feast started and he was too busy eating to discuss fortune-telling nonsense.

Then suddenly a shout echoed around the Great Hall. All conversation halted as Professor Quirrell sprinted down the middle aisle. "Troll!" he screamed, his stutter gone in his panic. "Troll! In the dungeon!"

Alfred felt fear drop in his stomach. He turned in his seat to look at Arthur, who had his fork halfway to his mouth. Ivan beside him had dropped his own fork on his plate as Quirrell continued to yell, then pass out.

Chaos exploded. Screaming kids got up from the benches and ran for the door. Alfred sprung from his seat to grip Arthur's robe sleeve. "Are trolls dangerous?" he shouted. "Are we going to die?"

Arthur shook his head, heart pounding. His father had friends die from troll attacks. Torn apart, actually. But he couldn't tell Alfred that. The poor child was scared enough.

"No, Alfred, you're going to be fine-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed over the frightened crowd. Alfred clung to Arthur's sleeve, his hands trembling, as Dumbledore gave instructions to follow the prefects back to the dormitories. The students began to move again, more quietly this time. There were a few shouts from prefects calling for their students. Ivan stood a few feet away from Arthur and Alfred.

Arthur saw Ivan then locked eyes with Alfred. "Okay, Alfred. Go to Ivan, stay with him until you get to Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm scared, Arthur," Alfred said shakily.

"I know. I am to," Arthur felt Kiku grab his arm. "But you have to go with Ivan, I'll find you after. Okay?"

"Arthur." Alfred's arm was grabbed by Ivan. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be okay. Stay with Ivan," Arthur said. The words were barely out of his mouth before Alfred disappeared with Ivan.

"Let's go," Kiku said.

"Yeah, okay," Arthur said. He pressed close to Kiku and followed the other Ravenclaws from the Great Hall.

"This is kind of exciting," Kiku said.

Arthur glanced at him curiously. "A troll, with the potential to kill us, breaking into the castle is fun to you?"

"I did not say 'fun,'" Kiku pressed closer to Arthur as more, than what was probably safe, kids squeezed on the moving staircase. "I said _exciting_. Nothing ever happens at my home."

"Lucky you. It seems there's always a troll in the dungeon at my place," Arthur said. His father always had people over. He wasn't allowed in the parlour when they were over, but as his brother's turned seventeen they were granted permission into the meetings. Arthur couldn't wait for his turn.

"Have you ever had a troll in your dungeon?" Kiku asked. He knew Arthur's family was quite rich, but did they really have a dungeon?

"No. Just my dad and his weird friends are in the dungeon," Arthur said.

The Head Boy for Ravenclaw answered the riddle to get them into the common room and everyone began to shuffle inside. Arthur and Kiku squeezed in the room. The Head Boy and Girl kept everyone calm and directed them to their rooms until they were noted otherwise.

Being in a tower, the Ravenclaw students were not all that worried about a troll getting to them while they slept. Not to mention the professors would have it handled by the time everyone was prepared for bed.

 _Gryffindor_ Tower, however, was in an uproar.

"We should go help the professors!" one fourth year shouted.

"We've got enough brawn to take down a big dumb troll," a sixth year declared.

"Who says it's even a dangerous troll. What if it's a bridge one? All _they_ do is throw sticks and yell riddles," came from a fifth year.

Alfred and Ivan, however, were in their shared room. Alfred had changed out of his robes and was wearing his pajamas, though he kept his costume hat on. Ivan sat across from him on Alfred's bed, also in his pjs.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked softly.

Alfred nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. It's just like, _crazy_ to think a _troll_ can kill me. Ya know? Like, I go from being this kid dragged to London for my dad's job and I end up a frickin' wizard, in a castle, with a murderous troll on the loose. I mean, how does that happen?"

Ivan couldn't help but smile. "It's a lot to take in, huh? Being a Muggleborn and all."

"Yeah. It's a lot," Alfred said. He took off his glasses and rubbed them with the hem of his shirt. He hated his glasses. Especially in Potions. They fogged up and he got a few drops of gunk on them once. Arthur was luckily able to fix it though.

"Do you think Arthur's okay?" Alfred asked suddenly.

Ivans mood visibly shifted, but Alfred, oblivious to the obvious, didn't notice. "I'm sure he's okay. This isn't his first troll."

"He's faced a troll before?"

"No, but his dad sure acts like one."

Alfred gave a small laugh and shoved his glasses back on. "I haven't met his dad. His mom is nice though."

"You're lucky you haven't met his dad," Ivan said.

Mathias and Ludwig came into the room. They were discussing what spells would be useful on a troll. Mathias was visibly excited while Ludwig had a more stoic expression.

Alfred lowered his voice. "What do you mean?"

Ivan glanced at the other boys before leaning in closer to Alfred. "He _hates_ Muggles. Especially those who have kids with wizards."

"But why?"

"Non-magic blood. People like him see Muggles and Muggleborn wizards below them. Like they're scum."

Alfred frowned. "Arthur doesn't think that. Does he?"

Ivan shrugged. "Stuff like that seems to run in the family, in my opinion. You're just lucky his mom is so nice or else he would have been forbidden to see you."

The rest of the boys came in. They told the room that the troll had been handled and that classes would resume in the morning.

"Are you okay now, Al? I'm ready for bed." Ivan hopped off the bed.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for sitting with me," Alfred stuttered out.

Ivan shrugged and went to his part of the room.

Alfred settled down in his bed and tried not to think about hungry trolls. Or Arthur.


	7. AN

Hey guys, FF has been messing with my chapters so no more sex scenes will be published. However, if you would like to read those chapters in full, feel free to message me and I'll email it to you. I'll put at the beginning of a chapter if it is not complete so you don't have to read it twice. Just include the story and what chapter you'll need. Thanks!


End file.
